In The Shadow of Death
by Tsuiyo Theta
Summary: What would happen if a certain hedgehog got his hands on a certain notebook? Rated T for multiple and merciless killings. May go up. REVIEW THE CRAZY STORY ALREADY!
1. Chapter One

In The Shadow of Death

Tsuiyo Zenith Theta

**A/N: Hello all you happy people!**

**This first chapter is very short, but don't worry! It's only the first chapter in an epic story, so stay tuned and REVIEW!!!**

Chapter One

The Shinigami World-a barren wasteland. The sky was grayed by the waterless clouds. There were very few trees, and even fewer of them blossomed into anything worthwhile.

All in all, it was a pretty crappy place to live.

A few Shinigami, trying to ease their boredom, were sitting around playing cards and gambling. One of them called to another Shinigami sitting on the edge of cliff. "Hey, Ryuk," he said. "You want in?"

Looking forward into the dismal horizon, Ryuk answered, "I…dropped my Death Note."

The Shinigami shook his head an sighed. "Again? You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Ryuk grinned. "Heh. When that Light Yagami got a hold of it-my life had never been more exciting. Now, ever since then, things have gotten even more boring than before. Perhaps someone as interesting as Light will pick it up. At least, that's what I'm hoping."

****

The black hedgehog raced through the streets of Central City. As much as Shadow hated to admit it, he really did enjoy running. He refused to show it, but was actually pretty happy on the inside.

As he was skating through, something black and rectangular caught his eye. He skidded to a stop and turned around. Snatching it up as he skating, the title caught his interest. "Death Note?"

He opened it up to the front cover. "'Whoever's name is written in this note shall die'?" He looked upon it with contempt. "This is a load of crap...but, I may be able to find some use for it."

"Yo, Shads!" Shadow's arch-rival called out. "What's up, dude? Hey, what's that?"

Shadow held up the notebook as high as he could, which was still as high as Sonic could reach since they were both the same height anyway. "None of your business, faker. And don't call me that!"

"Why do you keep calling me faker?" Sonic asked. "You were the one that was bioengineered in a lab."

Shadow pondered this for a moment, humphed, and Chaos-Controlled away. Sonic shrugged and dashed off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Shadow entered his house, holding the notebook. His house was pretty well furnished-black couch, black table, black rug under the table, black flat-screen-just not very colorful. He tossed the notebook on the table. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped through several channels before he turned it off. He looked at the notebook and picked it up. He read through the back of the front cover. "'Whoever's name is written is this notebook will die. A cause of death can be written along with a within forty seconds of writing the name. If a cause of death is not written, the person will simply die of a heart attack...' I wonder..."

Shadow picked up a pen on the table and started writing. "Doctor Ivo Robotnik." He thought for a second. "Electrocution." 'He's always working with some kind of robot. If this thing works, it'll look like an accident,' he reasoned.

_****_

Sonic ran around Eggman's latest robot, dodging the heavy weapon's fire with ease. "Blasted hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. "Stand still!"

Sonic smirked. "Why do you even bother, egg head? I've been through this fight with you so many times already."

Eggman growled as he continued firing. This time, Sonic just stood there with his arms crossed. Instead of running, he just hop-skipped out of the way of each missile. "Let's see...now for the weak spot..." Sonic spotted an exposed wire on the robot's left leg. "That looks vulnerable." Sonic got down and prepared a spin dash. He launched himself full speed at the wire. It severed instantly.

There was a loud crackle. The robot seized up. There was louder crackle and a large burst of electricity broke through the glass of the head of the robot. Sonic got out of the way as the robot collapsed to the ground.

"Looks like that's another win for me, uh?" Sonic said cockily. He frowned. Most of the time, he always shot up into the air in his Egg-mobile, cursing him. Sonic sniffed the air. Burning skin. He bolted over the fallen robot. "Eggman!" he called. No response. He pushed aside the red-hot shrapnel. He gasped a fell back at what he saw. It was body of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, charred black.

_****_

__"Heh heh heh," Ryuk laughed. He was watching the events of the fight unfold. "Someone already found the Death Note; that was no accident." Sonic backed away and looked around frantically. Then, with lightning speed, he ran away. "I wonder..." Ryuk mused, following Sonic's trail. "Perhaps he would have an idea."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Sorry. I was almost about to discontinue this story, but I had a dream about another way that it could go…

_****_

Shadow sat quietly in his chair, wondering if the notebook had done what it said it would do. He looked at his watch. It had been over a minute. If anything had happened, it would have already happened a while ago. He tossed the notebook aside. "Hmph, just what thought-a complete load of crap."

Just then, he heard a knock at the door-or rather several knocks at one time. Only one person he knew could knock that fast. He almost regretted opening the door.

He answered it, irritated. "What do you want, hedgehog?"

Sonic seemed out of breath. One look at his features told Shadow that this was not a casual visit. "Eggman's dead!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "What!?"

"It was…an accident," Sonic said, almost apologetically.

"Did he get electrocuted?" Shadow let slip out.

"Yeah…how did you-?" Sonic was cut off by Shadow quickly slamming the door.

He ran to his couch and picked up the notebook, ignoring the knocking on the door. "It's…real…" he breathed, eyes gleaming.

"Shadow!?" Sonic called from the other side of the door. "What's going on!? Open up!!"

"Go away, hedgehog!" Shadow yelled. "Go let everyone else know and leave me alone!!"

"Right," Sonic said to himself. "I guess I should." He ran off.

Shadow just stared at the Death Note. "I have the power of Death…"

"Heh heh heh," a ragged voice chuckled.

Shadow looked up and around. He jumped when he saw a creature emerging from the wall. "So you're the one who found the Death Note, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow dropped his guard. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Not scared, are you? My name is Ryuk. I'm a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Shadow repeated, perplexed. "A God of Death?"

"Correct," Ryuk confirmed. "And that notebook belongs to me."

Shadow held the notebook behind him, raising his hand, prepared to do a Chaos Spear. "Hmph, as if. This belongs to me."

Ryuk raised his hands in self-defense. "Don't worry-I wouldn't try to take it back anyway-those are the rules."

Shadow dropped his arm. "What rules?"

"The notebook is now yours to use however you please to," Ryuk explained. "Since the notebook was originally mine, I am now tied to the new mortal owner-that's you in this case."

"Interesting," Shadow said, admiring the Death Note again. Without looking up, he asked, "What's the catch?"

Ryuk chuckled. "Intuitive, aren't you? The biggest one is this." He leaned in close for effect. "If you choose to keep the Death Note, I will be the one to write your name in my own Death Note." He pulled out his own notebook.

"When?"

"Either when your lifespan is up or when that notebook you have is filled."

Shadow chuckled. "That seems reasonable. This notebook only has one name in it anyway and has several pages. There's just one other thing-how can I see you now? Shinigami are supposed to be invisible, right?"

"Good point, Shadow," Ryuk said. "You can see me because you are the owner of the Death Note. Or, more specifically because you have touched the Death Note."

"So that means that anyone who touches it will see the Shinigami that it is tied to…" Shadow figured out. "Otherwise, I would be seeing every Shinigami in existence."

"That's right," Ryuk grinned. "There are two others in this room besides me right now."

"This is all very interesting," Shadow said, still staring at the Note.

"Of course, you have the choice to relinquish control of the Death Note," Ryuk offered. "Doing so will also erase all memories you have related to the Death Note."

Shadow laughed quietly. It grew louder and louder until it grew into a great, maniacal laugh. "That will never happen, Ryuk."

Ryuk chuckled again. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

Shadow smiled evilly. "You will be the first to find out, Shinigami." He sat down, pulled out a pen and started writing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Deciding to skip the train, Sonic ran all the way to the Mystic Ruins, where his best friend Tails lived. Once he reached his workshop, he knocked on the door. It swung open, unlocked. Hesitant, he called to his friend. "Tails!? You in here? I've got something important to tell you about."

Sonic looked around the living room and the kitchen. No one was there. Deciding that he must be in his basement working on some new project, he ventured down there. Tails was not there either. Now, Sonic began to worry. He took a trip up to the second floor of his house, finally deciding that Tails must be asleep. He slowly opened the door. "Tails?" he said quietly.

Tails was sitting on his bed, smiling weirdly. "Hello, Sonic."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that buddy. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Tails made no reply.

"Anyway, something bad happened," Sonic said seriously. "When I was fighting Eggman earlier, I-."

Tails rose and walked to his dresser. "That's nice, Sonic." He ruffled through the top drawer.

"Wait a minute, Tails," sonic said, disturbed that Tails was not listening to him. "This is important! Please listen for a second."

Tails removed a gun from the drawer and pointed it directly at Shadow. "This is important, too, hedgehog," Tails said menacingly.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing Tails!?"

"Remember this, Sonic," Tails said, lowering the gun away from Sonic and pointing it at himself. "This world belongs to me."

"Tails, wait!!" Sonic cried, racing towards the fox.

It was too late. Tails pulled the trigger, silencing himself forever. He fell to the ground, a lifeless heap.

Sonic stood over his friend, tears falling his face. "…T-t-tails…why…?" He fell to the ground, crying into his knees.

_****_

"That's a lot of writing you're doing there," Ryuk commented, watching Shadow write.

Shadow looked up. "I can control a time of death with this thing along with a cause, correct?"

"Of course," Ryuk confirmed.

"Well it also seems I exact some brief control of the person before they die as well," Shadow realized.

"That's also true," Ryuk nodded.

"I imagine that Miles Prower would be the first person he'd run to," Shadow explained. "I also know around what time he would get there as well. With the right timing, I can make it look like he committed suicide while Sonic is there."

"Pretty clever, Shadow," Ryuk complimented. "But why not just kill Sonic?"

Shadow looked directly into Ryuk's eyes. "Because I want to kill him myself."

Ryuk felt almost uneasy at Shadow's glare. "That will be a interesting fight."

"I also know exactly where he will go next," Shadow said, and resumed writing.

_****_

**E/N: **Shadow is my all time favorite game character. Death Note is my second/third favorite anime. Do the math. _**REVIEW!!!**_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**E/N: **To that person that said, "Shadow would never do that", I don't care! This is _my _story and I can make Shadow do whatever the heck I want with him! HA!!

_****_

Sonic rushed up to the mountain which was connected to Angel Island. He ran across the bridge and to the center of the island where the Master Emerald altar was. He found Knuckles standing there, staring at the altar. Sonic was relieved to say the least. "Thank God, Knuckles," Sonic said. "Listen, you've got to help out here. Eggman is dead and-."

"How long have I known you Sonic?" Knuckles interrupted without turning around.

"Huh?" Sonic said, not prepared for the question.

Knuckles turned around, a fierce look in his eyes. "It's about time you and I settle accounts, hedgehog!"

"What are you talking-?" Sonic sidestepped quickly to avoid a devastating punch from Knuckles. "What are you doing, Knuckles!?"

"Stand and fight me, hedgehog!" Knuckles commanded, delivering punch after punch. Sonic backed away, just out of range of the hits.

"Stop it!" Sonic yelled. "I have to talk to you!!" He grabbed both of Knuckles arms. "Listen to me!!" Still holding on to his arms, Sonic jumped and gave a fierce kick to his throat.

Knuckles choked for a second. Then, he started coughing up blood. He fell to the ground, still coughing.

Sonic dropped to his side. "Knuckles? Oh no. No no no no!"

Knuckles looked up at his long time friend and smirked, blood dripping from his mouth. "You are an excellent pawn for my plans, hedgehog." He gave a final strangled gurgle, then went limp.

"Knuckles!? Knuckles!!" Sonic tried to shake him awake. There was no response.

Sonic closed his eyes tightly, but there were no tears this time. This time, it was pure anger. "What's going on?" he asked himself angrily. "Why are all of my friends dying!?" He picked Knuckles up and placed his still body on the Emerald altar. "Whatever's happening, it's happening to my closest friends, so I think I know who's going to be next." He ran off as fast as he could.

****

Ryuk admired Shadow's handiwork. "That's a pretty detailed request."

"I went into even more detail with Knuckles, that stupid echidna," Shadow explained. "I wonder if Sonic's starting to catch on that's something isn't right?" He thought for a moment. "With the way I've done it, Sonic is probably blaming himself for everything. I have some time."

"Feeling confident?" Ryuk asked.

"I'm going to make a stop before I continue on," Shadow informed, taking out his favorite red Chaos Emerald.

"Where are you headed?" Ryuk asked.

He grinned. "To the house of the queen of the New World! Chaos Control!" He vanished in a red flash.

Ryuk chuckled. "New World, eh? It's been a while since I've heard that." He flew off to meet Shadow again.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Amy was in her kitchen, washing dishes. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed when he thought about Sonic. Her search for him today had been fruitless. She knew all of the usual places he hung out, but he was not at any of them. That was very odd, considering that he visited those places every day almost.

Suddenly, a blue flash came bursting through the door. It slammed into her and forced her into the wall. "Amy, are you alright?"

"Ow…" Amy moaned. "I think you shattered my spine…"

"Please tell me you're okay…" Sonic sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy answered. "But…why?"

Sonic hugged Amy tightly. Caught off guard, Amy was not sure how to respond to this sudden display of affection for a few seconds. Then, soon, she hugged him back.

The hug lasted for about thirty seconds until Sonic broke it. He looked directly into Amy's eyes. "Amy…something terrible has happened."

"What is it?" Amy asked, still kind of dazed from the hug.

"Dr. Eggman died today while I was fighting him," Sonic said.

"Oh no, but why is that bad? He's been trying to kill you for-"

"And Tails and Knuckles, too," Sonic finished.

Amy paled. "You're kidding."

Sonic shook his head. "There's no way I'd ever joke about that."

Amy slid down onto the floor. "No…what happened?"

Sonic explained. "Eggman got electrocuted inside of his robot, Tails committed suicide with a gun and Knuckles…I kicked him in the throat when started attacking me."

"What?" Amy looked up.

"It wasn't even close to enough to kill him," Sonic said. "He started coughing up blood and died."

Tears were strolling down Amy's face. Sonic got down on his knees and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Whatever's been going on, its happened to two of my best friends…and I think you might be next."

Amy burst into tears now, staring up into his face. She could not even speak.

"But don't worry," Sonic assured. "I'll make sure that nothing will happen to you. I want you to stay at my place for a while."

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, even though they kept running. "…okay."

Sonic thought for a moment. "The weirder part is what they said to me before they died."

"Huh?" Amy said, wiping the rest of her tears from her face.

"They both said something about me being a pawn in their plans," Sonic recalled. "Then, they called me 'hedgehog'. The only person that would do that is…" His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Amy said, not catching on.

Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and hauled her up. "Come on. I have to get you to my house now!" They both rushed off.

****

Rouge enjoyed reading in the quiet of her own home. It allowed her to relax after a hard day of searching for and stealing jewels. Plus, some books told of some myths and legends that led to treasure. She found that at least three fourths of them were true. She got a pretty good haul after raiding an underground cavern. But that barely satisfied her. There were some jewels-seven to be exact-that she wanted more than anything. She found them all the time, but could never seem to keep her hands on them. She would do anything to get those jewels.

Suddenly, a red flash appeared in front of her. She knew who it was before he was even in the room. Shadow stepped into the room. "I just might be able to help you with that."

"With what?" Rouge said, not too bothered with Shadow's sudden intrusion.

Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald. Rouge's eyes gleamed. "Please," Shadow humphed. "Everyone knows you would do anything for these."

Rouge was still staring at the perfectly brilliant emerald. She just nodded.

"What would you say if said I could get you every single Chaos Emerald in existence?" Shadow said, grinning.

That seemed to snatch Rouge out of her trance. "I'd say 'You're full of crap.'"

"When have you ever known me to tell a lie?" Shadow asked simply.

Rouge thought about this for a moment, but did not have an answer. He was right: he had never told a lie before. Shadow held up the notebook. "With this, I command the power of death."

"Now I know you're crazy," Rouge said, shaking her head.

Shadow was still grinning as he opened the notebook and pulled out a pen. "Let me convince you then." He started writing something down. "The president will die forty seconds from now. He will be assassinated: one shot in the head, then one in the heart." He closed the notebook. "Turn on the television."

Rouge did and turned it to a news channel. Sure enough, the President was giving a speech. Rouge looked a Shadow suspiciously. "What are you…?"

"I already told you," Shadow was still smiling. "Just wait fifteen more seconds."

Rouge watched the television closely. "And now," the President said. "It is time to lift ourselves out of this depression. I will be honest with you: it will not be easy. It will not happen tomorrow, next month, or even next year. But I can promise you this, it-". Then, the unthinkable happened. Two gunshots rang out. The crowd went ballistic. The president slumped over on his platform as his agents caught him. Someone was heard yelling. "He's dead! The president's been killed!"

Rouge stared at Shadow with horrified wonder. "How…?"

Shadow turned back to her and held out the notebook. "Touch it. Touch the Death Note and become my Queen. Then, all of your desires will be realized!"

Rouge stared at the notebook. Whatever Shadow was talking about was true-he seemed to have true power over death. Rouge stretched out her hand and touched it. A surge went through her body, as if some power were now flowing through her. She looked behind Shadow.

The warped, winged creature waved at her and chuckled. "Heh heh heh. Hey. Nice show, huh?"

Rouge jumped backwards and slid back against the wall. She pointed towards it with horror.

"I see you've met Ryuk, the Shinigami," Shadow said nonchalantly. "Ryuk, meet…"

"Rouge the Bat," Ryuk finished. "I've seen her before."

Rouge managed to get over her initial shock. "You have? I think I would've remembered seeing you before."

"Only those that have touched the Death Note can see the Shinigami tied to it," Shadow explained.

"That's about right," Ryuk confirmed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rouge asked.

"Because I have a proposition," Shadow said, holding up his Chaos Emerald.

Rouge seemed entranced by the Emerald again. "What is it?"

"All seven Chaos Emeralds can be yours," Shadow began. "If you will be my Queen."

There was a long pause. Shadow smiled, knowing that there was no way Rouge could or would refuse. Ryuk just stared at the two of them with his eternal grin plastered on his face.

Finally, Rouge gave her answer. "Yes. Yes, I will join you."

Shadow chuckled lightly. "Good." Rouge held out her hand. Shadow shook his head. "Not yet. You can have it and the other six after I've tied up some loose ends."

"What loose ends?" Rouge asked.

Shadow turned around, facing away from Rouge. "This will be another opportunity for you to see my new abilities." He took out his pen and began writing again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sonic rushed into his house with Amy and bolted the door shut. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You should be safer here with me."

Amy fell to the floor, tears still flowing freely down her face, though not as fast as before. "I can't believe…that this is happening…Who would do this?"

"I have an idea," Sonic said, looking out of the window, as if the assailant might be right outside his own house.

"Who do you--?" Amy stopped right in the middle of her sentence. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Getting something to drink," she answered flatly. "I'm thirsty."

"Okay," Sonic said, looking back out of the window. "There're some cups in the cabinet. Or if you want to, you can get bottle of water from the…" Sonic turned around and gasped. Amy was opening a drawer near the sink, the drawer where Sonic kept his silverware-including his knives. He immediately realized what was going on. "Oh no…" he breathed. "Amy, don't!" He ran over to her and grabbed her wrist just as she pulled a carving knife from the drawer.

"It's over, hedgehog!" Amy cackled.

"I knew it was you!" Sonic said angrily. "You're not taking Amy, too!" He grabbed the knife and wrenched it from Amy's grasp. He tossed it aside, Amy fell to her knees and gripped the sides of her head like she had a headache.

"Take that, _Shadow_!" Sonic said courageously. "I swear I will kill you for what you've done to my friends!" He bent down. "Stay here, Amy. I'll be back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow chuckled. "Watch this—in just forty seconds, Amy Rose will be—". Shadow's eyes widened. He started chocking and fell to the ground on his knees. He coughed violently, sending up blood in the process.

"What's going on!" Rouge yelled in concern.

Ryuk chuckled again. "Looks like someone's interfered in the Death Note's command. Someone who was not included."

Shadow was on back now, convulsing violently. He yelled in pain and agony. Then, as suddenly as they began, they stopped. Shadow breathed hard, trying to get air back in his lungs.

"If someone messes up the command three more times," Ryuk continued. "You're dead."

Shadow wiped the blood from his mouth, no longer looking amused. "It will not happen again. I'm going to make sure of that." He looked hard at the Shinigami. "I want to make the deal."

Even on his unmovable features, it was easy to tell his surprise. "The deal? I didn't even mention it. How did you--?"

"Just do it, dammit!" Shadow commanded.

"Alright alright," Ryuk said, sounding annoyed. "If that's what you want. Are you sure?"

Shadow was getting more and more aggressive. He grabbed Ryuk by the neck and pulled him down to his level. "Just. Do. It."

The Shinigami pulled away. "Sheesh. What's up with you?" Ryuk spread out his arms. His eyes flashed bright red. Shadow's eyes did as well. Then, a golden hue passed over them. Shadow blinked several times and looked around. "There, it's done," Ryuk said.

Shadow looked over Rouge's head. He was right. He could now see her name and lifespan. He smiled again. She still had a while to go before her time…

"Now what are you going to do?" Ryuk asked.

Shadow smiled viciously. "You've outlived your usefulness, Ryuk."

"What are you talking about?" Ryuk asked. Before he knew it, Shadow had snatched his Death Note. "Hey! You can't have that one!"

"Oh yes, I can," Shadow retorted. "This world will soon be mine to control. But first, I need to go somewhere." He held up his Chaos Emerald and pressed it to the side of Ryuk's forehead. "And you're going to take me there!"

"Wait, what do you think you're--!"

"This world will be mine, Ryuk!" Shadow said dementedly. "And you're the key to that! There's just one more thing I need you to do—think hard about your home, about the Shinigami Realm!"

"What are you talking about!" Ryuk yelled.

"What are you doing, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow grinned maliciously. "This world will be mine, Rouge! I will become the God of the New World, _my _world!" A red light enveloped Shadow and Ryuk, taking them to another dimension.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Godless, when was the last time I updated this story...? **

**I forgot where I was going with this but I'm gonna try my best to finish and perhaps even get to some of my other stories! It's time I lit a fire under my butt and got to it!**

**Chapter Eight**

A red light flashed into the barren, gray world that belonged to the Shinigami, revealing Shadow and Ryuk.

Dazed and confused, Ryuk grabbed Shadow by the shoulder viciously. "Do you realize what you've done?" he said with all the menace and hatred in the world.

Shadow grinned. "How could I become God of the New World if I'm still held back by the silly rules that your kind impose?" he said calmly and confidently.

"You don't get it, do you!" Ryuk continued. "You're gonna get both of us killed! Mortals are not allowed here!"

"Really?" Shadow said, smirking with the quiet insanity of a madman. "After all, you're allowed here."

Ryuk looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Shadow smirked. "I've been thinking, _Ryuk_, I don't quite agree with that deal I made with you. Even with two Death Notes, that's still a finite amount of time for me to achieve godhood. Eventually I would run out of pages and that would be the end of it, would it not? So that got me thinking: how could I extend my time? I could steal your Death Note..." He took a moment here to wave the stolen notebook in front of his face tauntingly. "...leaving you without a method to kill me. But if I left it at that you would just acquire another notebook. The only idea I had left was to kill you."

Ryuk smiled and chuckled. "Nice try, but if you haven't noticed you can't even touch me."

"Oh really?" Shadow glanced at the Shinigami's hand on his shoulder. Ryuk's eyes widened. Before he realized it, Shadow grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it around behind the God of Death's back. Ryuk knelt down in pain, grunting loudly. There was a tinge of craziness to Shadow's tone. "That would be true back on Earth, but here in the Shinigami world you become truly mortal, don't you? Ah, but Gods of Death cannot kill other Gods of Death or else there would be mass chaos here. After all, your kind cannot reproduce. So it would follow that only a mortal can kill a Shinigami, but how can that be so when a Shinigami is immortal on Earth and when there is no way for one to enter into the world of the Shinigami?"

For the first time in his life, Ryuk frowned. "Hate to admit it, but you've got me there..."

Shadow smiled venomously. "Having control over the fabric of time and space comes in handy more often than you might think." He raised his fist. "Thanks for the Death Notes, Ryuk...but I have no more use for you."

Ryuk tried to struggle out of Shadow's grip. "Wait! Wait, look I could be of use to you!"

Shadow spat. "It's time to shut that stupid mouth of yours once and for all!" He shoved his hand into the Shinigami's spine, burying it as far as he could. "Chaos...BLAST!" he shouted into the air. Suddenly, a green sphere enveloped them all, destroying Ryuk from the inside and sending up a cloud of smoke and debris.

As the dust settled, Ryuk looked around with satisfaction. "That was enjoyable..." he said to himself. "Now to find the Supreme Shinigami and complete my conquest..." He raced off.


End file.
